kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Supreme Universe
Supreme Universe, also known as Earth 36, is an alternate earth not too unlike the one shown in 'Codename: Kids Next Door'. History The Kids Next Door is dialed back compared to other versions, given the nickname 'Kids Next Door' due to their often anonymous good deeds. The Kids Next Door are just 5 extremely talented kids who aim to help others. The Kids Next Door are also teenagers in high school. The focus of the Supreme Universe is on Fanny Fulbright and her Kids Next Door. They often come into conflict with a mysterious individual known as 'Maestro', who is often behind the strange goings on at Gallagher High School. Inhabitants *'Numbuh 1/Fanny Fulbright': Leader of the KND. Likes helping people. Wishes life could be less complicated. Woke up one day and discovered she has fire powers. The 'Numbuh 1' of the Supreme Universe. *'Numbuh 2/Hoagie Gilligan': Fanny's friend since kindergarten. Hoagie is an amateur detective. Has romantic feelings for Abby and Fanny. *'Numbuh 3/Wally Beetles': A tough guy with a heart of gold, who also has the brains to back up his claims. Wally is the Sector's 2x4 specialist. Has romantic feelings for Kuki and Fanny. *'Numbuh 4/Virginia Simms': Self proclaimed Goth-chick and Prank Master. *'Numbuh 5/Rachel T. McKenzie': Fanny's best friend and star athlete. *'Mr. Boss': Fanny's Supportive father. Doesn't take too kind to the prospect of her dating though. *'Nigel Uno': One of Fanny's friends from kindergarten and her current love interest. *'Abigail Lincoln': Student body President. Abby is a 'realist'. *'Kuki Sanban': Fun loving and kind, Kuki often spends most of her time volunteering. *'Patton Drilovsky': Fanny's ex boyfriend. Means well. Just has trouble communicating. *'Bartie Stork': Virginia's unassuming accomplice in her scandalous pranks. *'Infinity': Member of the Student Council and Debate team. Often over dramatic. *'Benedict Uno': Mr. Boss' best friend, who often is forced to listen to his problem regarding his daughter. *'Bruce Uno': Member of the debate team. *'Shaunie Fulbright': Fanny's youngest sibling. Mature beyond his years. *'Paddy Fulbright': Somehow, Paddy came into the possession of an abandoned warehouse, which he then sold to his sister for a nickel. That warehouse is now the KND Tree House. *'Gwen Tucker': A friend of Fanny's. Keeps trying to get Doug to notice her. Failing. *'Doug Murphy': An all around decent guy. Cant catch a hint. *'Garret O'Neal': A friend of Fanny's who often gets blamed for things he doesn't do. *'Violet McCleary': Friends with Nigel. Currently dating his cousin Bruce. *'Carol Patrick': A friend of Fanny's and Rachel's athletic rival. *'Joshua Paddock': An acquaintance of Fanny and company. Is often paired into groups with Hoagie and deputized to act as the 'Watson' to his 'Sherlock'. *'Nolan Ackerman': Josh's Best Friend. A conspiracy theorist who the KND sometimes consult. Recently Dumped. *'Danika Anderson': Nolan's on again off again girlfriend. Virginia's Prank King rival. An 'Agent of Chaos'. *'Scarlet Vargas': Danika's best friend and Violet's cousin. Doesn't understand her desire to cause chaos. Supportive nonetheless. *'Kayla Valera': Lead vocalist of her band 'Dismal Thought Crasher'. On good terms with Fanny. Hangs out with Josh and Nolan whenever she can. *'Terry Thompkins': 'Dismal Thought Crasher's bass guitarist. Thomas' twin brother. *'Thomas Thompkins': 'Dismal Thought Crasher's drummer. Terry's twin brother. *'Vana Washington': Taking Sports Therapy. Privately contracted to act as a consultant for the KND. 'Dismal Thought Crasher's lead guitarist. *'Crystal Wickens': A member of Wally and Gabe's higher level learning classes. Doesn't talk much. Way into the occult. *'Gabe': A friend of Infinity's and Wally's academic rival. Does great Darth Vader impressions. *'Chad Dickson': Everyone used to look up to Chad. He has since graduated and moved on to college. Stops by every once in a while to make sure Fanny hasn't burnt down the town. *'Maestro': The Kids Next Door's main antagonist. Identity unknown. Spends a great deal of time trying to hurt the town and the community. Trivia *The main inspiration for the 'Supreme Universe' is that of 'High School' stories. Category:Universe Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages